nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Draenei
Allgemeines * Sprache: Draenisch * Auch bekannt als Eredar Vor einem Monat zerriss eine furchtbare Explosion die Wolken über dem nördlichen Kalimdor. Im selben Augeblick stürzte das große Schiff Exodar vom Himmel herab auf die Weiten Azeroths. Die noblen Draenei, aus der verwüsteten Scherbenwelt geflohen, hatten die durch Dimensionen reisende Exodar benutzt, um einen sicheren Zufluchtsort zu finden. Angeregt von Geschichten über die tapfere Allianz, die sich der Macht der Brennenden Legion entgegenstellte, sind die Draenei gekommen, um Hilfe bei der Rückeroberung ihrer zerstörten Heimat zu erhalten. Der Erhaltung von Leben und der Bewahrung der Lehren des Heiligen Lichts gewidmet, hoffen die Draenei, ein neues Bündnis von Kämpfern aufbieten zu können, um der Brennenden Legion entgegenzutreten und ihrem schrecklichen Brennenden Kreuzzug ein Ende zu setzen. Allein mit Mut und ihrem unerschütterlichen Glauben an das Licht bewaffnet, warten sie auf ein Zusammentreffen mit der Allianz, um sie zu ihrem Schicksal hinter den Himmeln von Azeroth zu führen. Klassen right|thumb|250px|Stammbaum der Draenei * Draenei Jäger * Draenei Krieger - (Friedensbewahrer, Hand von Argus) * Draenei Magier * Draenei Paladin * Draenei Priester - (Anachoret, Beschützer der Azurwacht) * Draenei Schamane * Draenei Todesritter * Lichtgeschmiedete Draenei 30px Volksfertigkeit Der andauernde Widerstand der Draenei gegen die Brennende Legion ist die Definition der Beständigkeit. World of Warcraft TCG: Heldenhafte PräsenzSie verfügen daher über die Gabe der "Heldenhaften Präsenz" Heldenhafte Präsenz, die ihnen und ihren Verbündeten eine bessere Chance gewährt, mit Angriffen und Zaubern einen Treffer zu erzielen. * Mit dem Pre-Patch 6.0.2 zur World of Warcraft-Erweiterung Warlords of Draenor ändern sich folgende Volksfähigkeiten der Draenei: ** Gabe der Naaru heilt jetzt im Verlauf von 5 Sek. den gleichen Schaden (vorher im Verlauf von 15 Sek.). ** Heldenhafte Präsenz wurde überarbeitet. Die Fähigkeit erhöht nicht mehr den Trefferwert um 1 %, sondern stattdessen Stärke, Beweglichkeit und Intelligenz skalierend mit der Charakterstufe. * Mit der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth werden Lichtgeschmiedete Draenei als spielbare Subrasse von Draenei verfügbar. Geschichte der Draenei right|250px Vor fast 25.000 Jahren entstand auf der Welt Argus das Volk der Eredar. Sie waren äußerst intelligent und hatten eine natürliche Begabung für den Umgang mit sämtlichen Formen von Magie. Sie benutzten ihre angeborenen Gaben, um eine gewaltige und wundersame Gesellschaft zu gründen. Unglücklicherweise zogen die Errungenschaften der Eredar die Aufmerksamkeit von Sargeras, dem Verwüster der Welten, auf sich, der bereits seinen brennenden Kreuzzug begonnen hatte, mittels dem er alles Leben im Kosmos auslöschen wollte. Er war der Ansicht, dass die brillanten Eredar die perfekten Anführer für die riesigen dämonischen Armeen abgeben würden, die er versammelte. Also setzte er sich mit den drei bedeutendsten Oberhäuptern der Eredar in Verbindung: Kil'jaeden, Archimonde und Velen. Er bot ihnen als Gegenleistung für die Loyalität des Volkes der Eredar unermessliche Macht und Wissen an. Sargeras’ Angebot hörte sich äußerst verführerisch an, aber Velen hatte eine Vision der Zukunft, die ihn mit kaltem Grauen erfüllte. Sargeras hatte die Wahrheit gesprochen, die Eredar, die sich dem dunklen Titanen anschließen würden, würden in der Tat enorme Macht und großes Wissen erlangen. Allerdings würde sich ihr Volk auch in Dämonen verwandeln. In seiner Vision sah Velen das volle Ausmaß der schrecklichen Macht der Legion und die Zerstörung, die sie der ganzen Schöpfung bringen würde. Also eilte er zu Kil'jaeden und Archimonde, um sie zu warnen. Die beiden nahmen seine Befürchtungen allerdings nicht ernst, da Sargeras sie bereits mit seinen Versprechungen in seinen Bann gezogen hatte. Sie schworen Sargeras die Treue und wurden in kolossale Wesen von abgrundtiefer Bosheit verwandelt. Die überwältigende Macht von Sargeras machte direkten Widerstand geradezu undenkbar. Velen war am Rande der Verzweiflung, aber seine Gebete um Hilfe wurden erhört. Ein Wesen besuchte Velen und erklärte ihm, dass es zu den Naaru gehörte, einem über ein Bewusstsein verfügendes Volk von Energiewesen, deren Ziel es war die Brennende Legion aufzuhalten. Die Naaru boten Velen und allen gleich gesinnten Eredar an, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Velen war tief erleichtert und begann die anderen Eredar um sich zu sammeln, die es abgelehnt hatten Sargeras die Treue zu schwören. Sie nannten sich die Draenei, was in der Sprache der Eredar „die Heimatlosen“ bedeutete. Die abtrünnigen Eredar schafften es gerade so von Argus zu fliehen - mit der Legion dicht auf ihren Fersen. Kil'jaeden war erzürnt über Velens Taten, die er als Verrat ansah, und der Dämon schwor sich, Velen und die anderen Draenei bis zum Ende des Kosmos zu jagen, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Die Legion verfolgte die Draenei viele Jahrtausende lang. Auf ihrer Suche nach einem sicheren Hafen besuchten die Draenei viele Welten und erforschten einen Großteil des bekannten Kosmos. Aber die Legion gab ihre Verfolgung nicht auf. In der Zwischenzeit segneten die rätselhaften Naaru die Draenei mit der Macht und dem Wissen des heiligen Lichts. Die Naaru erklärten, dass es noch andere Mächte im Kosmos gab, die sich der Brennenden Legion entgegenstellen würden. Eines Tages würden die Naaru all diese Mächte zu einer einzigen, unaufhaltsamen Armee des heiligen Lichts zusammenschließen. Tief beeindruckt von den Worten der Naaru schworen die Draenei das heilige Licht zu ehren und die selbstlosen Ideale der Naaru aufrechtzuerhalten. Dann ließen sich Velen und seine Draenei endlich auf einer abgelegenen Welt nieder, die eine ideale Zuflucht zu sein schien. Deshalb nannten sie sie Draenor, oder auch „die Zuflucht“. Dort kultivierten sie im Stillen erneut ihre Gesellschaft. Immer darauf bedacht, nicht wieder von der Legion entdeckt zu werden, verbargen Velen und seine Mystiker ihre Magie über Generationen hinweg. Mit der Zeit trafen die Draenei die schamanistischen Orcs, die schon in dem friedlichen Grünland im Süden von Nagrand lebten, und freundeten sich mit ihnen an. Die Draenei und Orcs respektierten sich gegenseitig, hielten sich aber abgesehen von begrenztem Handel voneinander fern. Der Vorsicht der Draenei zum Trotz entdeckte Kil'jaeden jedoch schließlich ihre geheime Zuflucht auf Draenor. Er studierte die Welt und ihre Einwohner und war von den mächtigen Orcs fasziniert. Der Dämonenlord begann zu lachen, denn ein Plan begann sich in seinen Gedanken zu entfalten. Er konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie er die Orcs zu Werkzeugen seines Zorns machen konnte. Es war nur eine Frage von Zeit und der Ausübung von genügend Druck. Und so begann Kil'jaeden mit der Korruption der Orcs. Zuerst mittels des alten Schamanen Ner'zhul und dann durch seinen Lehrling Gul'dan. Die Orcs widmeten sich völlig der Kriegskunst und schlossen sich zu einer einzelnen, mordlustigen Horde zusammen. Selbst die weisesten Schamanen wandten sich von den Lehren ab, die sie einst geehrt hatten, und lernten stattdessen die dunkle Magie von Hexenmeistern. Kil'jaeden hatte die Orcs, die die Draenei zunächst wachsam gebilligt hatten, kunstvoll zu mordlustigen Bestien manipuliert, die die Draenei voll von blindem Hass angriffen. Dieser blutige Konflikt dauerte acht Jahre lang an, aber der Sieg der Orcs war unausweichlich. Trotz der den Draenei vom heiligen Licht verliehenen Mächte konnten sie dem dämonischen Wahn der Orcs nicht standhalten. Die Orcs löschten über 80% der Draeneibevölkerung aus und vertrieben die Überlebenden in die entlegensten Winkel der Welt. Einige der Draenei, die den Kampf gegen die Horde überlebt hatten, mutierten später in missgebildete Formen, was zu einer Reihe von Unterarten ihres Volkes führte. Der Grund für diese Mutationen war die Energie der teuflischen Verderbnis, die die Hexenmeister der Orcs gegen sie angewendet hatten. Die Zerschlagenen und die Verirrten sind zwei solcher Unterarten. Ihre verformten Körper sehen den stolzen Draenei, die sie einst waren, nur noch entfernt ähnlich und viele von ihnen sind dem Wahnsinn verfallen. http://wow-europe.com World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Die Draenei hatten es sich einst zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Zerstörung durch ihr Erscheinen in der Welt zu beseitigen, aber als sie es schon fast geschafft hatten, hatten sie bemerkt, dass ihre Kräfte anderswo gebraucht wurden – erst im Krieg gegen die Brennende Legion, dann auf dem Marsch in das eisige Reich des Lichkönigs und dann ... im Kampf gegen die Folgen des Kataklysmus. Doch viele der Draenei und Mitglieder der Hand von Argus wollten den Krieg am liebsten zur Brennenden Legion tragen. Oder, sollte ihnen dies nicht gelingen, in die arme, gemarterte Scherbenwelt zurückkehren und ihre Heilung vollenden. Ihre zweite Heimat brauchte die Draenei, ebenso wie die Verirrten, die noch immer die Wüstenei durchwanderten. Viele hofften auf den Segen von Prophet Velen, um Azeroth wieder zu verlassen, sobald die Exodar repariert war. Doch Velen mahnte sein Volk, bei den Sterblichen von Azeroth, bei ihren Verbündeten zu bleiben, ihrer Sache zu dienen und die Welt vom Kataklysmus zu befreien. Der Krieg der Draenei war überall. In jeder Tat und in jedem Atemzug. Sie mussten den Völkern dieser Welt zeigen, dass sie zusammenhalten mussten. Die Draenei mussten ihnen ein Vorbild sein und sich gegen das Böse verbünden. Sie würden sie alle aufwecken und eine endgültige Allianz gegen das Dunkel bilden. So forderte er alle auf, sich unter das Volk zu mischen, es vor den Folgen des Kataklysmus zu beschützen und es für die Zukunft zu stärken. Aussehen thumb|250px Draenei unterscheiden sich physisch von den Eredar der Brennenden Legion. Die Hautfarbe der Draenei kann variieren, von elfenbeinfarben, azurblau, dunkelblau, violett bis hin zu ebenholzfarben. Die rötliche Färbung der Haut bei den dämonischen Eredar tritt bei den Draenei nicht auf. Ebenso haben sie nicht die Hörner, die die Gesichter der Eredar aufweisen (Diese sind bei ingame-models nicht erkennbar, nur auf den existierenden Zeichnungen zu sehen). Sie haben Reißzähne. Im Buch „Aufstieg der Horde“ werden die Draenei als über und über blau beschrieben (mit Ausnahme von Velen, dessen Haut im Alter als weißlich beschrieben wird). In World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, reichen die Farbtöne der Draenei-Haut von einem blassrosa-weiß über hellblau, bis hin zu einem dunklen Violett. Ihr Blut ist dunkelblau. Die Draenei, die ihre „Gabe der Naaru“ nutzen, haben für die Dauer des Effekts ein glühendes Sigil-Zeichen über ihrer Stirn schweben. Männliche Draenei wachsen oft Tentakel aus ihrem Kinn und sie haben eine fächerförmige Stirnplatte, die ihre vordere Kopfhälfte überlagert. Männliche Draenei haben lange Schwänze, deren Bewegungen sie durch Muskeln steuern können. Die weiblichen Draenei sehen ganz anders aus: Statt Stirnplatten haben sie Erweiterungen der Schädeldecke, die oft an Hörner erinnern. Ihre Tentakel wachsen hinter den Ohren und sind in der Regel lang genug, um auf ihre Schultern herab zu reichen. Sie sind dünner als die der männlichen Draenei. Die Schwänze der weiblichen Draenei sind dünner und haben eine geringere Muskeldichte. Bei beiden Geschlechtern sind die Hufe sehr groß und stabil geraten, im Gegensatz zu ihren dämonischen Verwandten. Länge der Tentakel und die Farbe der Haare variieren von Draenei zu Draenei. Kultur Im Mittelpunkt der Draenei-Kultur stehen zwei Dinge: Das Heilige Licht der Schöpfung und die Magie. Ersteres ist ein Resultat ihrer einzigartigen Beziehung zu den Naaru, letzteres ein Traditionsgut, das die Eredar schon immer verehrt hatten. Als ein Resultat wählen die Draenei überwiegend religiöse Professionen, wie die des Priesters oder des Paladins, oder auch magische, wie die des Magiers. Ein paar unter ihnen begannen auch, den Pfad des Schamanen zu beschreiten unter der Führung des Weissagers Nobundo. In ihrem Alltag haben sich die Draenei gänzlich der Aufgabe gewandt, sich auf den Tag vorzubereiten, an dem sie von den Naaru in die „Armee des Lichts“ berufen werden und den finalen Kampf gegen die Brennende Legion aufnehmen, um für die Sünden ihrer Man’ari-Bruderschaft Buße zu tun. Wegen diesem übergeordneten Ziel leben die Draenei zum Teil sehr für sich und verfolgen ihre eigenen Interessen, so wie es andere Rassen auch tun. Was die rassenübergreifenden Beziehungen betrifft, misstraut die Mehrzahl der Draenei noch immer den Orcs oder hasst sie sogar, nach dem großen Leid, das die Grünhäuter ihnen in Draenor angetan haben. Einige Aspekte, wie ihre noch immer grüne Haut und die Tatsache, dass noch immer einige von ihnen die Hexenkunst praktizieren (obgleich sich die Gnome und die Menschen, ihre neuen Alliierten, auch dieses Vergehens schuldig machen), sowie ein privater Groll zwischen ihnen, machen den Weg zur Vergebung bestenfalls schwer begehbar, ganz gleich, welche Friedensinitiativen Velen und Thrall bereit sind, einzuleiten. Trotz allem gibt es Übereinkünfte zwischen ihnen; zum Beispiel hat der Schamanenzirkel „Der Irdene Ring“, der eigentlich Anhänger der Horde war, die Draenei-Schamanen, sowie die Schamanen der Zerschlagenen in ihren Reihen aufgenommen, um die Scherbenwelt zu heilen. Die Draenei hegen ebenfalls eine Abscheu gegen die Blutelfen, seit diese unter Prinz Kael'thas' Führung in ihrem Magiedurst die Festung der Stürme in der Scherbenwelt übernommen hatten, ohne dass die Draenei einen Angriff provoziert hatten. Die jüngsten Angebote an die Allianz fanden nur begrenzt Anklang. Eredar-Verwandte Für einen Draenei gibt es keine schlimmere Beleidigung, als ihn an seine Verwandtschaft mit den Eredar der Legion zu erinnern. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Lektion des Propheten von Marc Hutcheson Doch viele Mitglieder der Allianz-Rassen haben Probleme damit, die Draenei von ihren korrumpierten einstigen Eredar-Verwandten, den Man'ari, abzugrenzen, denen auch beinahe die Zerstörung Azeroths gelungen wäre. Die Nachtelfen hatten ja sogar zweimal unter den Händen Archimondes leiden müssen. Trotz allem gab auch viele, die die Draenei schnell in ihren Reihen akzeptierten und Repräsentanten der Exodar wurden in den Herrschafts-Hallen der Allianz wilkommen geheißen, sogar bei den Nachtelfen, wo die Hohepriesterin Tyrande Wisperwind eine Botschafterin der Exodar direkt in ihrem Tempel verweilen lässt. Weiterführende Links * Kategorie:Draenei NSC * Kategorie:Volk: Draenei * RP-Guide: Draenei (von Lucipher) * RP-Guide: Wissenswertes über das Volk der Draenei (Forscherliga-Tenor) * Geschichte: Die Flucht von Argus Quellen Kategorie:Volk Kategorie:Volk: Draenei Kategorie:Fraktion: Allianz